Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to barriers (such as railings or fences) and in particular to a barrier panel utilizing cables as horizontal barrier members.
Description of Related Art
It is common to form a barrier for railing or fence applications made, for example, of a plurality of panel members, with each panel member supported between and attached to a pair of post members. Each panel generally comprises a bottom rail extending between two posts and a top rail also extending between those same two posts. A plurality of vertical support members (also referred to in the art as pickets or balusters) extend between the bottom rail and the top rail. The bottom rail, top rail and vertical support members are made of a metal material (such as steel or aluminum). In an embodiment, first ends of the vertical support members are fixedly attached to the bottom rail (for example, through brackets or welding) and second ends of the vertical support members are fixedly attached to the top rail (again, for example, through brackets or welding).
The panel may be pre-assembled before delivery to a job site. In such a case, the installer may simply install the pair of posts with a separation substantially equal to a length of the panel. The installed posts should have an exposed height that is greater than a height of the panel. Brackets mounted on each post accept and retain ends of the bottom and top rails.